ET Logan Echolls style
by isdonisgood
Summary: What it would be like if Logan were to be interviewed on ET. Written for vmfic gameon challenge on lj for the character prompt Logan Echolls. In transcript form.


Title: ET Logan Echolls style.  
Rating: R  
Summary: Logan gets interviewed by Entertainment Tonight (ET).  
Disclaimer: As sad as I am to admit this I do not own Veronica Mars.  
Author's Note (Optional): This is written for the October (Round #2) character challenge in transcript form. So this is the transcript of what would have happened on the TV. Enjoy!

LE: Hey I'm Logan Echolls and you're watching Entertainment Tonight.

_ET logo flashes on the screen and theme music plays._

ET reporter: Welcome back Logan.

LE: Well I'd say it's good to be back but I think the world knows how I feel about interviews.

ET reporter: So how is life treating you these days?

LE: Pretty well for once.

ET reporter: I heard you just became a father, again. Congrats. How does it feel?

LE: Pretty incredible. There are now two people in the world that depend on me, (chuckles). It's a very humbling feeling.

ET reporter: I can't imagine you ever feeling humble.

LE: Oh trust me, my wife is able to bring me down a peg or two when I can't fit through the door.

ET reporter: So how is your first child dealing with the new baby?

LE: Tyler's doing really well actually, (laughs). It's funny because she was the most impatient of the three of us. All she wanted was her baby brother to come and join her. Now, however, she's never sure what will get her more attention. Liking her brother or hating him.

ET reporter: What is your favourite part about fatherhood?

LE: The way I had to get my wife knocked up, (Waggles eyebrows).

ET reporter: I'm not sure that's appropriate for our time slot.

LE: It might not be but that's the truth.

ET reporter: Are you working on a new book?

LE: Yes but I don't plan to give you any details at this time since it's still in the writing stage.

ET reporter: What's your favourite part of being a writer?

LE: You mean other than the pay? Um... I get to see my kids a lot, like almost twenty four seven. Which isn't always a good thing but it means that I get to see all the important things.

ET reporter: What's the worst thing about being a writer?

LE: Long periods of time away when I have to go on book tour, 'cause there is nothing like the company of my wife in a bedroom, (The reporter gives him a warning look). Maybe if I keep saying inappropriate things you won't invite me back, (Both chuckle).

ET reporter: Did you enjoy seeing your second book turned into a movie?

LE: In some respects but it's like when all books get turned into movies. There will always be some parts that are in the book but not in the movie.

ET reporter: Did they remove any of your favourite parts?

LE: Yes. There was a sex scene I was particularly found off but they found the need to remove it (The reporter sighs).

ET reporter: Is it true your first book was about your relationship with your wife in high school?

LE: Surprisingly enough the majority of it was.

ET reporter: So you took a crowbar to your wife's headlights?

LE: (Shrugs) It was all foreplay. Why does no one ever believe that it's foreplay?

ET reporter: Maybe that's because it isn't a normal form of foreplay and do we need to have a conversation about normal interview etiquette.

LE: Whoever said that my wife and I were normal, (Laughs). We could have that conversation about etiquette but I seriously doubt it will help.

ET reporter: Now if you don't mind I have some questions that some of our viewers sent in. Ally from New York wants to know: What would you say if someone on the street hit on you?

LE: (Laughs) I'm sure your sweet but my wife would castrate me if I ever cheated on her, not that I want to.

ET reporter: Ashleigh from Washington D.C. wants to know: Will you ever return to television writing?

LE: Probably not, writing books pays more and leaves more time to play with my wife, (chuckles). Seriously though, I've always wanted to write books and as thankful as I am for the start I had as a writer of a hit TV series I don't plan to return any time soon.

ET reporter: Jamie from San Diego would like to know: Is it true you proposed to you wife on the set of a television show?

LE: Yes I did. I convinced the director, of the first TV show I was a writer for, that he should make this fake scene where Veronica was an extra standing on a street with a man on his knee in front her. He agreed. I somehow got Veronica to agree to do the scene. She was waiting for the guy who was supposed to get on his knee in front of her when I snuck up behind her and got down on my knee. When she turned around she was shocked and just figured that I was being silly so she tried to get me to stand up until I pulled rose from behind my back with the ring on it. She, of course, said yes after she regained the ability to speak and thanked every God out there that there wasn't a studio audience.

ET reporter: Kristy from L.A would like you to: Describe your soul mate?

LE: Maybe you've seen her picture. Tiny, blond, and snarky, although if you ask her she'll say she's petite not tiny. She's constantly attached to my hip at premiers and book launches.

ET reporter: (Laughs), Tamara from Miami asks: What's your favourite food?

LE: Manicotti but that's because my wife is really horny after eating it, (Laughs while interviewer shakes her head at his antics).

ET reporter: Jackie form San Francisco wants to know: What's the best advice you've ever been given?

LE: Stop being a smart arse and move, from my wife. Though as much as I'd love to give you the context in which she said it, if I do there's every chance I won't be getting any for a long time, (Chuckles).

ET reporter: What are your plans in the future?

LE: Knock up my wife again. Do I need more of a future than that?

ET reporter: That's all. Thank Logan for your... unique take on our questions. We'll be right back after the break with ET Birthdays.

_Note: Logan Echolls is never to be interviewed for ET again._


End file.
